brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Keeper Creeper/Pokemon Infinity! (chapter 10 and 11 yay!)
Woah ten chapters... am I proud nope not at alll I lost count so I plead this is late and I shall not past!!!!! Why am I still doing this on this website? Well it's cuz I want to publish my ideas to the world becuz I know that I will never be able to make a game and never will Pokemon Infinity be... real Anyways... let's get riiiggghhhttt into the NeWs! Pokemon Infinity! chapter 10! Pyro lake Sooo pyro lake Soooo let me explain. This area use to be the largest known active volcano since pokeballs were a thing and stuff but when Kyogre fought Groudon for see domination Kyogre lost and went ''under the sea ''Soo Groudon was victorious however the volcano sunk ''under the lake ''so there is literally a volcano under the lake however(again) we are unable to touch the water of the lake since it's blazing hot and will melt your skin in a ''flash. ''But we could still go under the lake if we have HM Dive and if we have some anti-melt armour. There was a fisherman hare that gave us (me and Trix) a fishing rod however True and Daniel refuses to take one and their explanation is that- Daniel: We don't want it because we might disturb you guys True: Yeah! And that is their explanation Me and Trix did a fishing competition and she caught a Snoharian Magikarp while I caught a.... nothing Dex Entry 66 Snoharian Magikarp – It use to be a normal useless magikarp until the war between Kyogre and Groudon in the ancient times. It have adapt to the blazing hot temperature and turn into a dangerous killing machine and will swallow any breathing thing in sight. It is said that it attacked pokemon of the same size or smaller for sport and hunt down larger pray for food.Snoharian Magikarp is a water/fire type. Pokemon Infinity! chapter 11 Teleport Tab Lab Well I mean Pyro lake is nice and is literally a death sauna but I would like to move on. So after Pyro Lake is well there is no way after Pyro Lake however we did found an iron door that leads to a giant lab! Kyle: Woah what is this place? True: I dunno looks like a lab of some sort Trix: Umm guys why do I see a shadow behind that curtain? tzzt-tzzt ???: WHO DARES ENTER MY KINGDOM??? tzzt-tzzt True: No! Answer my question first whoever and whereever you are! And also the sign infront says that this place is a Teleport Tab Lab soo I assume you are thou Tab? tzzt-tzzt ???: YES IT IS I THE AMAZING POWERFULL!!! TAB!!!!! -cough-cough- The gang: Uhhhhhhhhh ???: oops Uhhhh pretend you didn't see me ok? Kyle: Nope! Soo are you the one behind the scenes? Tab: Yes I am Tabby Kuttlez and yes again I am the voice that you heard in the speaker Trix: According to the sign infront of your lab it says that this is a telepo- Tab: Dammit Cali! I told her to cancel the word not just put a line UUUGGGGHHH!! this is what happens when you trust your Pokenniversity roomate to much Kyle: Wait you went to Pokenniversity too? Tab: I knew it was you Kyle Telnor you are the popular dude at school Kyle: well I'm not that popular I only have one friend Tab: But a lot of stalkers and secret admirers and I am one of the stalkers :p Kyle: That's creepy Tab: To be honest I dunno why I like you so much back in the day... Kyle: Well time to explain to us about this teleporting stuff that you are doing Tab: Well I made special microchips that can be inputed into someone's body and will be able to make that person teleport to certain areas of this region only basicly it's like the HM fly Kyle: k Tab: Would any of you be my test subject~ True: I will Miss Tabby Tab: OK there -a few minutes later- True: Are you done yet I don't know what're you doing but it's making me uncomfortable Tab: Oooo that just means that it already reach your brain purrfect! True: Kewl! Tab: Try to teleport somewhere and then try to come here again -pzzt- Tab: Yas it works! -pzzt- True: Whoa I'm back Noice Kyle: Can I have it now? Tab: Sorry I only invented one :3 You should probabbly go on with your adventure now Trix: Would you like to come with us? Tab: Sure I mean my backpack is literraly a healing machine Kyle: Woah noice End~ Ya like? yep Nope Trivia *Under the sea *Kyogre vs Groudon *The first ever Snoharian Pokemon with a dex entry as well! *Let's get riiigghhttt into the news Keemstar powaaahhhh *Tabby = tabby cat *cali = Calico cat *Teleportz *Wizard of OZ reference Category:Blog posts